


The Technicalities of Family

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Based off of the deleted scene where Arthur gives Merlin his mother’s sigil, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Merlin’s POV, Ygraine’s sigil, i always say that these could have happened, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: While traveling from Ealdor, Merlin runs into some knights of another kingdom. Upon finding Ygraine’s sigil, he is assumed to be part of the royal family.Merlin isn’t sure what’s going on.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), non-explicit - Relationship
Comments: 80
Kudos: 2745
Collections: Emrys is a mess





	The Technicalities of Family

Merlin wasn’t entirely sure he should even be surprised. Given his track record throughout the years and maybe just throughout life in general he should have known luck was never on his side.

Still, Merlin had assumed that the bad luck would come in the form of Camelot being attacked or Arthur somehow injuring himself while Merlin spent a few days in Ealdor with his mother.

Not that  _he_ would be the one in danger when a bunch of Lot’s knights surrounded him as he tried to make his way back to Arthur.

Well… Okay, Merlin was traveling alone so perhaps he really wasn’t in too much danger. After all, he could probably kill them all within a few moments… But that seemed a bit rash considering he didn’t quite know what they wanted. Yet.

“Search him.” One of the men ordered and Merlin bristled slightly, a bit of concern rising as they all slipped off their horses to circle him. After Cendred died, there were plenty of disputes over whose land went where. Lot and Arthur were the biggest contenders for whatever was unclaimed at the moment, meaning that Lot’s knights weren’t going to be thrilled to find someone from Camelot sniffing around.

“I’m from Ealdor.” He said sharply, trying to remember if he had anything with Camelot’s insignia on it as they yanked his bag away from him. “I’m not-“

“And where are you going?” One of them asked, interrupting with a slight curl of his lips. Merlin stubbornly returned the sneer and reached for his bag back. The man slapped his hand away.

…Merlin might just knock them out.

“I’m heading to Koanist,” He lied, thinking of another village a few miles away “I have family there.” He continued, but the words seemed to die in his throat as one of the knights froze - eyes widening as he looked at the gold metal that he had snatched from Merlin’s satchel.

Damnit. Ygraine’s sigil. It was the one Arthur had given him not too long ago. If there was any doubt he was from Camelot… Well, it was certainly gone now. Nobles had an uncanny knowledge of sigils. Even Lot’s knights would recognize the de Bois’ family crest. Sighing, he readied himself for defense - and also to get the sigil back because he would cut off his own hands before letting anything happen to the thing.

“Well… I’m so sorry we have inconvenienced you, my lord.” The one said slowly and Merlin frowned. “Does your king know you’re out here all alone?”

“Um… Yes?” Merlin lied again. He might have told Arthur he was bringing Elyan with him… But Elyan ended up having an emergency to attend to and it seemed like so much work to go find someone else. That didn’t explain the ‘my lord’ though. Merlin was pretty certain he didn’t look like any sort of noble (and he would know considering he interacted with quite a few on a daily basis). The knight tossed the sigil to one of the others.

“We could ransom him.” He said calmly and Merlin bristled. Another knight snagged the sigil and looked down with a shake of his head.

“Lot would have our heads if we started a war with Arthur bloody Pendragon before he was ready.” He said and tilted his head at Merlin. “Perhaps our king would know what to do with him…” He mused. Merlin’s scowl deepened.

“That wouldn’t look good if Pendragon went looking for him and found him within our castle.” Another objected and rolled the sigil between his hands “Let’s just return him. Might be nice to have some goodwill between our lands given all the tension.” He shrugged. Merlin opened his mouth, a little baffled by what exactly was going on when there was a low murmur. Apparently, they had reached a final decision because three of them went back to their horses while the other tugged at Merlin’s arm.

“Up you get.”

“What?” Merlin asked as the man tried to usher him onto the horse. “I… Alright, but what about you?” He asked. He wasn’t sure if he should be fighting back or not. Perhaps it would better to wait and see what the plan was.

“I’ll walk.” The man said and gave a light shove. Okay… This was definitely weird. Merlin shook his head and threw his leg over, watching as the others seemed to circle around him. It didn’t feel threatening. In fact, it was similar to how the knights circled Arthur when they rode out with him. Silently, he tried to figure out where the danger was as they all clicked their tongues to urge the horses onwards.

An hour later and Merlin could say they were definitely heading to Camelot. He had also learned his captors’ names. They were quite the charming bunch, really. Sir Baldin spoke endlessly about this noble lady he fancied while the others mimicked the man’s besotted expressions.

“What’s her name?” Merlin asked, unable to smile a bit at Baldin’s dopey expression.

“Ah, Lady Imir.” He smiled and the others gave a dramatic gasp. “Shove it!” Baldin scolded as he flushed “You’re just jealous because you don’t understand love.”

“If love makes me half as much of an idiot as you then I want no part in it.” Sir Pereth replied back easily, giving Merlin a slight wink. “You know, we never got your name, lad.” He added with a nod at Merlin. “Who should we say we’ve brought to his majesty?”

“Oh,” He blinked, remembering that… Yeah, this probably counted as a weirdly benign kidnapping. “Merlin.” He answered. The knights all murmured at that. “You’ll give me that back, right?” He asked, letting go of the reigns to gesture at where Pereth was holding the sigil. “His majesty would be pretty displeased if I lost that.” He added.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry your pretty little head off.” Jaxon muttered moodily “Assuming it is even  supposed to be yours-”

“Jaxon!” Baldin hissed, irritation flicking at his eyes “You really want to accuse someone like him of stealing? These kinds of sigils aren’t exactly lacking in security.” He added with a roll of his eyes. Merlin bit his lip. Someone like him… He wanted so very dearly to ask what was meant by that, but wasn’t sure if it would somehow tip them off to something.

“Who do you think I am exactly?” He asked anyways… Because… Yeah. Discretion wasn’t always his strong suit. From where he was walking, the fourth man laughed, kicking up some dirt as he went.

“Does it matter?” He asked with a shrug. “You’re part of the royal family,” He shrugged “That’s all we need to know.”

…Huh. Well. Okay. Merlin wasn’t part of the royal family. The royal household? Yes. Not the goddamn family. He realized with a start that they must think he was related to Ygraine in some way. The thought made his stomach sink.

“How do… Sigils work in your kingdom?” He asked slowly, trying to edge forward into territory he had absolutely not business being in. Pereth snorted.

“I’d imagine the same as in yours. They are passed from parent to child and occasionally distributed to other members of the family if they might find themselves in danger… The king must have assumed you were a bit of a trouble finder.” He added and Merlin gave a slight laugh.

“You could say that.”

“He dresses like a commoner and told Jaxon his hair looked like a rat within ten seconds of meeting him. Troublemaker seems more accurate.” Baldin jumped in. Jaxon’s scowl deepened at the reminder.

“What about members outside of the family?” Merlin asked, ignoring the snickering “Does that ever happen in Lot’s kingdom?” He asked. 

“We aren’t  _that_ different, my lord. It is simply a different king. The traditions remain the same.” The one on the ground told him. “I guess you could technically give someone outside the bloodline the sigil but the act alone would legally make them family anyways. But that hasn’t happened in over a hundred years that I’ve known of. I think it was Carleon’s great, great grandfather or something. He gave his sigil to the…Oh… Who was it?” He said, snapping his fingers.

“The duke.”

“The duke!” He yelled, pointing at Pereth in agreement “The Duke of Cassingworth! It was quite the scandal since the duke was loyal to another king so the whole thing led to war. Probably why nobody has done it since.” He mused.

Merlin was going to  _kill_ Arthur.

How does one, how does  anyone really, accidentally give their servant a token that not only accepts them as a family but threatens war and breaks tradition? Maybe nobody would know. He could give it back to Arthur after this and nobody would find out and -

“WE COME IN PEACE!”

Merlin was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t realized they were in the lower town, loud whispers circling through as people registered the black and orange of Lot’s knights with the crest of a lion on their cloaks. 

“We’ve come to deliver a gift to the king!” Baldin added happily and held up the sigil, leaving Merlin to internally wither away. He was suddenly all too aware of these knights very obviously guarding him - serving as royal escorts no doubt - as groups of people gathered around. Most would probably recognize him. God. Crap. This was bad. So bad. Very bad. Arthur’s reputation would be ruined. Merlin should have known to look into something like this -

“Halt!”

Leon was suddenly there - sword pointed out in the middle of the citadel as others gathered around the front of the castle, eyes wide. Merlin bit his lip as. Pereth waved the the sigil in his face. Leon’s expression went blank for a moment before he nodded, but didn’t sheath his sword.

“We’re nothing but good Samaritans, good sir!” He said, leaning down against the neck of his mare. “Lord Merlin here was in Cendred’s lands. Probably not the best place for someone of Camelot to be.” He continued as Merlin felt himself go red at the totally inappropriate title tacked onto his name. Leon didn’t even blink at it. He instead pursed his lips - annoyance rippling over him.

“Yes,” He said slowly and turned to look at Merlin “He was supposed to be traveling with someone.”

Was that really what they were going to focus on? Merlin scowled back, ignoring Baldin laughing. Leon merely fixed him with an exasperated expression of his own before holding out his hand. Pereth dropped the sigil into his open palm, pulling away from the front of the group so Merlin’s path was unobscured.

“Thank you.” He told him as he slid off the horse and offered the reigns back to the other knight. The moment he got close enough to Leon, he was pulled away as if the knights had come all this way to simply slit Merlin’s throat right in front of the castle instead of outside Ealdor.

“No worries. We prefer to enjoy the peace of our kingdoms while it lasts.”

“You considered ransoming me.” Merlin reminded them dryly. Jaxon tilted his head at him.

“I wish we had. Would have saved me a trip of being insulted.” He said. Baldin hit his arm before winking at Merlin.

“I only insulted you once. It isn’t my fault you have thin skin.” Merlin told him, a little indignant at the rest of the group laughed. Leon sighed.

“That’s twice!” Jaxon seethed.

“I’m sure our king would like to thank you in person,” Leon said, ignoring Merlin choking at the declaration. “He’ll be out of the council meeting in a few moments, I’ll send him to you.” He said and the others murmured their thanks before Leon spun Merlin around towards the castle. “Are you alright?”

“Me?” Merlin asked, a little surprised. “Yes, I’m fine. They, uh, kind of think I’m part of the royal family though.” He whispered, leaning in. “Arthur gave me his mother’s sigil and I don’t think anybody told him what it means-“ He began and Leon sighed again. Merlin wasn’t sure why. This was distressing. He was distressed. Then, as if that wasn’t bizarre enough, Leon handed the sigil back to him. “Um, you should give that to Arthur-“

“Merlin, I have to entertain and bunch of  Lot’s barbarian knights because you decided not to bring anyone to travel with you. Just take this and go about your duties.” He said and Merlin felt his shoulders drop a little. Why was Leon being annoyed with  him? Arthur was the idiot handing out sigils! 

With that thought, he simply stormed away to start about his day. He didn’t see Arthur until night had fallen, when he walked into the room looking utterly exhausted as he yanked off pieces of his armor and threw them carelessly to the ground.

“Thanks for that,” Merlin said and Arthur jumped, hand immediately going to his sword before registering Merlin’s voice “Your consideration is admirable.”

“Merlin,” Arthur greeted and then, because he was an ass, looked him dead in the eyes as he dropped another piece of armor to the floor. “I just spent three hours with your new friends.” He grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank you for that, by the way. Why did you not tell someone Elyan wasn’t able to join you?” He asked and Merlin stared. “I had to deal with someone  else’s knights escorting you back.” He grumbled. Merlin sighed.

“I don’t need an  _escort_ ,” He sniffed, a bit indignant to the mere suggestion of it. “And they only did it because of this.” He said, holding up the sigil. “Arthur, this apparently  means something. You can’t just go around giving it out!” He said and placed it on his desk. “Sir Pereth said it means -“

“I know what it means,” Arthur interrupted and sat at the edge of the bed, pulling a boot off “I’m not an idiot.”

“Really?” Merlin asked, crossing his arms over his chest “What do you think it means then?” He asked. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

“Watch it,” He muttered “I’m already imagining you in the stocks. Is it really that hard to follow  one order? Elyan shouldn’t have to babysit you because you can’t find a suitable replacement-“

“Arthur, I’m not a child!” Merlin groaned “Nor am I  _actually_ a member of the royal family and those are the only two people in Camelot who would even need constant escorts!” He huffed and then paused. Wait. He turned to look at Arthur. The king was raising his brows at him - clearly somewhere between irritated and amused. “…why… why  are you insisting I have an escort?” He asked slowly. Arthur looked at him.

“You’re an idiot. Draw me a bath, will you?” He asked, stretching out on the bed so that Merlin was left to flounder as he shook his head. Wait. What? No. Wait…

“I’m a servant.”

“A bad one, yes.”

“Arthur, you’re confusing me here.”

“As if that’s hard to do,” Arthur told him and Merlin walked over to hover over him, jabbing his side. “Hey -  _stop_ -“ Arthur warned and Merlin waited. “For the love of… Merlin. Bath.” He prompted.

“I - fine.” Merlin grumbled and walked over to grab a pail.

“And be sure to grab that on your way out.” Arthur called and Merlin turned to see him pointing at the God forsaken sigil again. He truly wasn’t sure what the Hell he had done to deserve this. Merlin opened his mouth to protest. “If you reply vocally in anyway than you’re getting arrested.”

Merlin would have  _loved_ to comment that it was a bit improper to arrest a ‘member of the royal family’ but figured that wouldn’t go over well so instead he marched back over to the desk and scooped up the sigil, placing it in his pocket.

Arthur was truly a strange one. Just as he was about to walk out the door there was a heavy sigh. 

"I didn’t tell you," Arthur said suddenly, propping himself up to look at Merlin “Because it didn’t change anything. Nor should it. Yes, you are my servant but handing you that sigil didn’t change anything. It merely... Solidified other things." He said slowly. Merlin felt a sudden wave of shame hit him. Here he was worrying over the very traditions and ridiculous upholdings that nobles bothered themselves with while Arthur was dismissing them entirely. “And I also didn’t want you walking around thinking you were entitled to anything.” He added at the end. Merlin felt a hint of a smile play at his lips.

"I suppose I can accept that,” he shrugged and than frowned again “But if we’re laughing in the face of your forefathers then why are you insisting that -"

“Because you are hopeless with a sword.” Arthur interrupted before he could finish “And like I said, it’s embarrassing to have someone else’s knights escort my own kin back to me.” He mumbled. There was another pause. “What did you say to Sir Jaxon by the way?”

“Oh my - _honestly_ ,” Merlin sighed “He’s more sensitive than you! I might have compared him to a rat...which, I mean, am I wrong?” He asked. Arthur threw a boot at him. There was a choking sound that followed and Merlin turned to find the door partly open while Jaxon and the others stood by the door peering inside.

"Apologies," Pereth waved "We’re about to head out. Sir Leon said you would be up here." He added, clapping Jaxon on the shoulder. “The door was open and... We hadn’t meant to intrude, my lords."  


"He just called him a servant." Jaxon muttered, shrugging him off with a glower. Arthur pursed his lips. "What the Hell is going on here?"

"Get out of my kingdom, please." Arthur said flatly. Merlin rolled his eyes and waved.

"Thank you, again." He told them with a smile. "I really appreciate the help-"

"Ah, no worries," Baldin grinned "If Camelot’s knights don’t feel up to par you know where to find us." He said and Arthur gave probably the most forced smile Merlin had ever seen.

"Yes, it was very kind of you-" Arthur began. 

"Not that I needed it." Merlin interjected. Arthur looked at him. "But it was really nice of you not to ransom me or whatever." He tacked on. Arthur sighed.

"...yeah, sounds like you aren’t the only one who he annoys, Jaxon.” Pereth snorted and with that they were gone once again. Merlin frowned before turning back to look at Arthur. A few beats of silence passed.

"I cant stand you." He finally muttered. Merlin smiled brightly. "And will you _please_ get me a damned bath-"

"Do I really have to be escorted everywhere from now on?"

"Lot can honestly just have you."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Just one change! I saw a few people comment on the animosity usage since it means hostility rather than peace. I had meant for it to be a more sarcastic comment because the two are supposed to technically be enemies but as I rereading I saw it was probs a little confusing bc they were being formal so I went and changed that lol. Thank you!


End file.
